


Genetic Shift

by Zelda_of_Arel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, F/M, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Multiple Partners, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_of_Arel/pseuds/Zelda_of_Arel
Summary: Genetics determine who we are. Recessive genes in pure-blood lines can sometimes shift worlds, change fates. What would have happened if there had been such a hidden surprise in Draco's genes?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There's this plot bunny that's been bouncing around in my head. I'm working on a novel, but I'm terribly blocked, so I'm trying to kick my brain into gear by indulging it in this plot bunny. Frankly, I don't know where I'm going with this exactly. I have some really hot scenes and some interesting conversations that I want to get to, but otherwise I'm on a roller-coaster hanging on for the ride. This is exactly how I wrote my Lucius Malfoy fic, which is my most successful story so far. I think I'm inspired more sometimes if I'm just letting the story flow out of my fingers. This is Draco Malfoy POV. I do have a soft spot for that family. And your eyes didn't deceive you, I am going with multiple partners in this one, so some fantasies are definitely going to be indulged. Some more tags or pairings may be added as we go.

Draco Malfoy sat in front of his mirror, admiring the view. Which was himself, of course, since that was the best view of all. The mirror agreed with him as well, complementing his delicate, beautiful features. He had the good fortune of inheriting the best from both of his parents. Though truth be told, his parents looked a lot like each other as well, which was no surprise, as they were related. Of course, at the age of 14, that was of no concern for Draco. The only way it impacted him was the thing that he ignored, where he never ventured, the line of small memorials in the Malfoy family cemetery. Even on this day, he didn’t think of the one that had his birthday on it. All he thought of was that come morning, he would be greeted by a mountain of presents for his fifteenth birthday. In the evening his whole house would celebrate his existence with a huge party, a much anticipated event in Slytherin house. After all, their prince was a year older. He was only afraid of sharing the excitement over his party with the rumours running riot over the last task in the Triwizard Tournament, and who would be the winner.

He didn’t neglect his nightly ritual. He applied a cream carefully concocted by his father’s long-time friend and the head of Slytherin, Severus Snape, for his face. It always brought a special glow to his skin that made the heads of many witches and some wizards turn as well. Then he applied another cream for his hands. The harsh Scottish wind often blew through the castle, and if he wasn’t careful, the delicate porcelain of his knuckles would crack under their onslaught. After that, he brushed out his short blond hair, sometimes wondering if he should grow it long like his father when he grew older. He placed the silver brush in front of his mirror, in precisely the place he did every night. He couldn’t stand an untidy vanity. He took off his warm, heavy robe, placed it on the gentlemen’s stand next to his bed, and climbed into the large four-poster. He was once again glad to be a Slytherin, with more space in his house than pupils. Salazar had known from the first moment that the members of his house wouldn’t want to do something as plebeian as share rooms, so he took over the dungeons which had plenty of space.  
Draco took out his wand from under his pillow and whispered a nox to put out the candles. He had pleasant dreams like any boy in his early teen years, and also had the frustrating unsatisfied feeling in the morning.

However, all the remains of his sleep were chased away as he woke to find all his presents just where he expected them to be, at the foot of his bed.

* * *

A couple of days later, Draco was still riding high from his birthday. He got everything he wanted, including a fabulous party. There was spiked punch, plenty of cakes, and he even snogged some of his housemates. Purely for fun, of course, he wasn’t going to get attached. However, as much as he ignored it, he couldn’t shake the feeling of something being off about his body. He noticed that his appetite grew, but while he ate more, he was progressively growing more tired. He wouldn’t dare eat too much though, he didn’t want to become fat like Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoys were always slender. He was thinking that it was just being a teenager. The changes in his body, he knew often resulted in fatigue. He saw it on his yearmates as well. He also feared that he may have caught something. His constitution was often delicate. Even as a small child he was kept tightly bundled up on the colder days, as he would get sick so easily. It could have been someone he snogged on his birthday, as he could distinctly point to that day being the beginning of his feelings. Whatever it was, he decided to just keep on going, and if it came to it, he would just quickly seek a remedy from Madame Pomfrey. It was the end of the year, and just because he was the Malfoy heir, wealthy and pure-blooded, he still had to work for his grades.

Some more days passed, and while Draco tried to keep his feelings pushed to the back of his mind, they wouldn’t stop. While his appetite had grown some days before, by now it was turning just the opposite, and no food seemed palatable. The growing sense of weakness was probably the most troubling. However, by this time he had grown stubborn. He had far too much to do with schoolwork to have time to be ill, so as he rushed from class to class and study session to study session, he just kept putting off any visit to the infirmary.

However, as a week after his birthday he was hurrying to his Potions class, he just realised how wrong he had been to ignore his body’s signs. Just as he rushed into the classroom at the end of the row of students heading inside, panting from having run three floors down, he felt the world tilt on its axis around him. He grabbed onto something solid in front of him, and heard an undignified squeal as he crashed into the floor, pulling a body on top of him. He struggled to keep his eyes open as the said body turned around, and he came face-to-face with emerald green eyes glowing at him from behind ugly spectacles.

"Malfoy, are you all right?" the Gryffindor git asked, and Draco’s last thought before succumbing to darkness was how it always had to be Harry.


	2. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really starting to enjoy writing this. I'm pleased with some of the things popping into my head. It's been a while since I've felt my muse fluttering her wings.

Draco was floating in a haze of hunger. It was such a deep hunger like he had never known. However, the hunger wasn't for food at all, that much he knew. What he needed exactly, he couldn't say, but he felt he would die if he didn't get it. Through the haze he could hear people talking. At first, he couldn't make out who they were, but as he concentrated, he recognised the voice of his dad and Severus, that is, his father and Professor Snape. His dad was at Hogwarts? At first he tried to signal to them that he was awake, but when he heard his name, he let go of that struggle to just listen.

"Draco's still not awake, Severus."

"Lucius, you know as well as I do, in his current state he can't wake up until he is fed," Severus chided his dad, and Draco would have snickered at the tone, if he was capable.

"You are sure you're not mistaken? I've never heard of anyone being this … this in the family," Lucius' voice was pained.

"I'm sure there are a couple of holes in both of your family trees, which intertwine on various levels. The gene is probably dormant in both of you."

"There you go, with your Muggle 'gene' thing again," Lucius obviously couldn't believe anything Muggle could be trustworthy, and for a second Draco wondered what a 'gene' was, but he directed his attention back to the conversation.

"It may be Muggle, but it's a well-proven fact, Lucius," Severus was again talking to an exasperating child.

"Fine, genes then. I don't really care how it happened. What I care about is what we're going to do now. He's my only son, Severus, I can't lose him." Draco has never heard that desperate edge in his dad's voice. He wanted to open his eyes and wake fully, to tell him that he was alright, but he found he couldn't.

"I know."

"It's not just the feeding, Severus. Once Our Lord hears about this…"

"He can't."

"I know that!"

"You are left with only one choice then."

"I know that too." He paused. Draco wanted to know why they were talking about Voldemort. The wizard was gone, he was sure. He heard enough about what a shame it was. Yet his father spoke as if he was back. Draco's head was spinning so fast, he barely heard his father's request:  
"You will take good care of him, Severus?"

"Yes, you know I will. Though I wish I didn't have to do it," Severus spoke so reassuringly, Draco knew everything was going to be alright.

"Is it really such a hardship? Surely not?"

"Lucius, he is a beautiful boy, but if something like that was going to happen, I would have much preferred it to take place after he graduated, as an adult, and under much different circumstances."

"I know, my friend. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suggest … It's not how I imagined my son's future."

"If there's anything I learned in this life, is that things never turn out the way you imagine them to. But here we are."

There was silence, and Draco felt a sense of dread. He tried to move again, to fully awake, but he found he was still paralyzed. As if his body was asleep, while his mind was conscious. Or perhaps, the whole conversation was a dream. Yes, that was it. He tried to remember what happened before he was in bed, his own bed from the feel of the sheets, and recalled Harry's, Potter's, d… - Malfoys don't swear - eyes. Maybe it was him! He cursed him, and that was why he fainted. Severus had to do something to break the curse that wasn't nice, and dad had concerns. That was it, surely!

Then he felt the bed dip. Someone sat right next to him, and he could feel a warm presence looming over him.

"Do you want to stay and wait until I wake him up?" It was Severus above him. Why not his dad? When he was sick, it was always his dad who would sit by him, feel his forehead when a simple charm would have told him his exact temperature. But dad always knew that his touch would make his Dragon feel so much better.

"I don't know how far you need to go to wake him. I'll go outside, and if he can talk, let me in," his dad sounded positively in pain having to say those words, and Draco frowned internally. What horrible thing did Severus have to do that his dad couldn't watch? He was getting scared now.

He heard the door open, the rustling of robes and soft footfalls that were distinctly his dad, and with a finality the heavy wooden door closed behind him. Draco felt a sense of dread overcome him. He had never been afraid to be alone with Severus before. The man was a close friend of his dad's and had been a permanent figure in his childhood. He wanted to wake up so badly in that moment, but nothing happened.

A sigh. Severus could sigh like no one else. He in fact, had several sighs. He had one that was for a student obviously messing up a potion, then there was the one when he was correcting essays and it was all nonsense, but this sigh was different, and Draco couldn't decide its meaning.

Shifting in bed. Severus was moving, the warmth radiating from his body was getting closer. Draco even in his paralyzed state could tell that the man was leaning above him. He was hovering above his face, when he softly kissed the boy's forehead. Severus had done it many times before, in private, not averse to showing affection to a child as everyone would have thought.

"I'm sorry, Draco." He was apologising! For what? Draco was truly frightened by that point, as there was a deep sorrow and finality in that apology. Was he dying?

There was another kiss, on his left cheek. Good thing he was lying on his back. Then on the right cheek. Why was Severus...? Finally, the man kissed him on the lips. If he could have reacted, he would have displayed the shock of the family friend kissing his lips, but as he couldn't, his mind was just struggling to comprehend what was happening. However, Severus didn't stop at just one kiss. He was nipping at the boy's lips, as if trying to get a reaction from him.

Draco was no stranger to kissing. In fact, he was no stranger to kissing boys, but the feel of a man's lips on his that he had known all his life was shocking. Truth be told, he did always think that Severus was attractive. He had a lithe figure, a voice that could melt butter, and fingers that always moved with precision. However, he was his dad's friend, and that's how Draco always thought of him.

The strangest thing of all was that with each meeting of their lips, Draco felt a surge of energy. The haze was fading completely, and he was regaining feeling in his body. The hunger. The hunger that he had pushed to the back of his mind while he listened to the two adults discussing his fate, surged in his belly and blossomed in his mind, grabbing hold of his very being. Draco's arms finally moved, but not to push the man off. His hands grabbed onto his dad's friend's face, and pulled his lips with a crushing force to his, as Draco reciprocated the kiss, opening his mouth to invite that dark man's tongue inside. Once their tongues touched, Draco could feel the energy surging inside him, filling him, bringing him out of his paralysis, chasing away his hunger. He had never felt anything as wonderful as that moment. His whole body tingled from the top of his head to his toes, and he never wanted to let go of Severus. However, the man suddenly pushed him away, and only then did Draco realise that he had been struggling against him for some time, trying to stop him.

"Draco stop!" Severus screamed, when his lips were finally free.

Draco fell back to the bed, not having realised that he had been sitting up. He was panting, his heart hammering against his ribcage, and he stared into the dark depths of his Potions professor. He couldn't believe what happened! What was going on with him? The hunger was still there, receded, a lot milder than before, but definitely not sated. Draco wondered what it would take for it to go away.

Severus was staring down at him, and his eyes were scared. Draco couldn't understand why he would be scared. Was he afraid that he would tell his father what the older man had done?

"You know where you are, Draco?"

It was such a strange question. Even paralyzed, Draco had known he was in his room from the feel of the sheets and the hint of lavender in the air that he favoured. He looked around just to make sure.

"We're in my room."

"Good." He looked as if he was going to say something, but then stopped and looked away. His gaze seemed to have been caught by the reflection of the vanity's mirror. Draco looked at him and noted his red, glistening lips, his dishevelled hair, and the strange dark circles around the pale man's eyes. He looked back, and opened his lips to speak, then closed them again. Draco was getting increasingly worried. Severus was not the kind of man to mince his words or find hard truths difficult to be said. He was always straight with everyone. However, at that moment he was struggling.

"You're an Incubus, Draco," he finally said, and fell silent.

Draco just stared at him. He barely knew anything about Incubi. They were supposedly dark creatures. In the old days they thought that they invaded dreams, but that was just the perception left behind by imperfect memory charms. They were creatures that fed on magical energy that came from witches and wizards. All energy really, but the best food source for them was sexual energy.

"That's impossible," he looked at his professor in disbelief.

"I can assure you it's not. You are an Incubus. Probably manifested around your fifteenth birthday. You've been starving, that's why you fainted."

"But Professor, creature inheritances usually manifest on the seventeenth birthday, everyone knows that."

"Apparently you're an early bloomer."

Draco just stared at the man. He tried to think of what the revelation would mean to him, to his life, but he just couldn't think straight at that moment, he could only feel his life, his self-image shattering around him.

"Are you alright for now? How's the hunger?" Severus broke him out of the abyss his mind was spiraling into.

"Better."

"Still there?"

"Yes."

Draco was startled for a second that the man knew about the hunger he had been feeling, but then he understood. The hunger was for energy. Severus fed him by kissing him, and he in turn … he was sucking out his magical energy through the man's lips!

Just as he was trying to wrap his mind around possibly almost killing the man, said man got up and let his father in, who had apparently been standing just on the other side of the door.

"Dad?"

When his dad didn't say anything just swept through the room and hugged him, he was really frightened about what they were going to do. Lucius let him go, and sat down on the bed, almost the exact same spot that Severus had just vacated.

"Did Severus tell you?"

"That I'm an … Incubus? Yes. … Dad, what are we going to do now?" Draco was sure that with his dad around, everything was going to be fine. It always was. His dad had money, power, connections, he was sure to find a solution. Or Severus had a potion. Maybe something to suppress it.

"No one can know about this." Yes, here was the solution coming. "You need a feeder. Someone to feed on a few times a week. Someone with strong magic that isn't weakened much by feeding you. Someone who can keep quiet about the whole thing."

"Wait, isn't there a cure?" Draco was hopeful. He couldn't possibly live his life as a magic sucking dark creature!

"Oh Draco," there was that pain in his dad's voice, and Draco's heart fell. "I wish there was, but I'm afraid this is what you are. What you've always been. Having a feeder is the only way to keep this quiet. Maybe once you graduate, you can find a different way, but this is the only thing we can do now," his dad explained, and Draco was trying to understand what a 'feeder' was.

"What's a feeder?"

"Someone who gives you the magical energy you need. Feeds it to you. That way you don't have to seek out random people for your needs. It will give you stability and sustain you during your time at Hogwarts."

"But dad, Incubi feed on sexual energy given off by magical people! You can't possibly mean…" he was desperately trying to deny what he knew to be true.

"I'm afraid someone has to have sex with you a few times a week." Lucius was obviously highly disturbed to be talking about such a subject with his son.

Dread swept through Draco. He kept his eyes on his dad, not daring to look away, to the other man in the room. The man who had kissed him.

"Who?" he whispered, because he needed to be sure that he didn't misunderstand.

"Severus. He's the only one strong enough, discreet enough, available enough to become your feeder."

Draco couldn't believe it. His dad wanted his best friend to have sex with him! He had no choice in the matter, he knew. Even at that moment, the hunger was subtly returning, not content with a simple kiss. His body was starting to become aware of the magic cursing through the men in the room, needing it, craving it. If he just fed on that energy, he would suck them dry, and possibly kill them. Sex generated its own magic, and if he had sex, that would be his food source, not the raw energies. Sure, Severus would have to give some of his own energy, but his considerable magical force would be amplified by the sex.

He closed his eyes, and felt himself become more adult, accepting his fate, accepting the inevitable. As weird as the thought of having sex with Severus was, he knew he had to make peace with it. His dad was right about his assessment of the man. What went unspoken was that Severus was also attractive, old enough to know what he was doing, and someone Draco felt safe with, as he had known him all his life. He was someone Lucius Malfoy could entrust his only son to. That, however, was also what made things complicated in Draco's mind, as he quickly had to put the men from the category of 'dad's friend whom he found attractive', to 'hot man who was going to shag him'. The thought equally aroused and scared him. He chalked the arousal down to his Incubus side.

"When?" he asked, also letting both men know that he has decided to do it.

"How's the hunger?" Lucius echoed Severus' previous question.

"Growing." Draco couldn't lie as much as he wanted to put things off. He wanted to sleep on it, to wrap his mind around it, but he knew that he didn't have that luxury. He wanted to laugh at the irony of life. The boy who had everything he wanted, the boy who could do anything, had all his choices ripped away from him.

He gathered his courage, and looked over to the man currently occupying one of his armchairs in front of his fireplace. He was looking back at him wearily. They held each other's gaze, unable to look away, both trying to acknowledge what they were going to do. Lucius quietly got up and left. Draco knew that his dad had found the best solution for him, but he was trying to come to grips with the situation himself.

Severus rose from his seat. His movements were fluid, but careful, as if he was approaching a wild animal.

"Eager to fuck your student, Professor?" Draco couldn't help himself, he wanted to be crass.

That stopped the man, and there was that sigh again. Draco named it the 'I'm doing something I find difficult' sigh.

"Draco… I won't tell you that I don't find you beautiful, or that a part of me isn't looking forward to bringing you pleasure, but I would have never even gone near you in that way unless you invited me to. Please don't make this more difficult," the man begged.

Draco realised that they were going to be in this together. The two of them, keeping the secret of Draco's nature, Severus giving up some of his energy, and Draco giving up his virginity. They were going to be doing this for at least the next three years. They were Slytherins. They could have raged against it like a Gryffindor, tried to logic a way out of it like a Ravenclaw, looked for a destined connection like a Hufflepuff, but they were Slytherins. So they accepted the inevitable and just decided to make the best of it.

"Feed me," Draco breathed, and Severus jolted forward to start a new phase in both their lives.


	3. First Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm earning my rating! Wow, it's been a while since I've written such a scene, but I like it, hope you guys do too. I would love to hear your thoughts on this. I still don't exactly know where I'm going with this plot-wise, so I've decided to just focus on the sex scenes, and maybe the plot will just work out on its own. Sometimes I could swear that I'm not actually writing this thing, just watching an alternate universe and reporting the events.  
> Oh, one last thing before I let you read the juicy stuff. I know I really suck at story summaries, so if you guys could let me know if it's any good, or have any ideas, that would be much appreciated. And now, enjoy!

Draco closed his eyes and he could feel his new instincts clamoring inside him. He knew that if he let himself think, he would be too scared to go through with it. The hunger was ever increasing, more and more demanding, threatening to take over. If he was going to lose his virginity, he at least wanted it to happen while he was fully in control of himself. Yet, it was difficult to not just give in, and to surrender to the haze that rose to cloud his mind.

He opened his eyes and saw Severus back on his bed, staring down at him. His onyx eyes were unreadable, but Draco tried to decipher them anyway. The boy decided to just start, and began to unbutton his shirt. He was only in his shirt and trousers, his robes had probably been take off when he was brought into his room, along with his shoes. He briefly wondered how exactly he got on his bed, but quickly abandoned that train of thought.

He was halfway done with his buttons, when Severus moved and stopped him. He grasped the boy's hands in his, and placed them to his sides. After that, he took the task over, his fingers slightly caressing the skin as it was revealed. Draco felt the touch more intimate than anything he had ever done, and felt the first stirrings of arousal. The man pulled the bottom of his shirt out of his trousers to finish the buttons, and pushed the material to the side.

"Sit up," he breathed, clearly affected by the pale chest he was revealing.

Draco did as commanded, quickly unbuttoning his cuffs as well. Severus finished pulling the garment off and threw it over to the couch without even looking. Looking into his eyes, he drew Draco closer to his body, and kissed him. This wasn't the restrained kiss he began with before, but was immediately filled with passion as he took command of the boy's lips. Draco couldn't help but respond, the feel of the man's lips threatening to bring back the haze, then his instincts to just take the magic that he so craved. All too soon, those lips were gone, but then returned to his neck. He didn't remember when Severus got so close to him that his chest was pressing to his naked torso, but he could now feel the many buttons of his robes digging into his naked flesh, rubbing over his nipples that were becoming more sensitive with each rub of the thick material. He would have loved to help the man take it off, but as Severus licked, nipped and sucked at his neck, he knew he wouldn't be able to.

The man must have been in as much need to disrobe as Draco needed him to get naked, and he abandoned ravishing the boy in order to stand up. He made quick work of his robe buttons, then his shirt buttons, even his trousers, shoes and socks. Draco couldn't decide if he was getting naked this fast because he was in a hurry to get back to the boy, or because he was afraid that if he left too much time to think, then either of them would stop the whole thing. Draco as well took the opportunity to shed his trousers and sock, but he too stopped at taking off his underwear.

As Severus stood almost naked before him, the boy took a moment to observe the man before him. He was pale, wiry muscles stretched over a lithe frame. Many old scars glistened in the light coming from the fireplace. He didn't have much hair on his chest, but his legs were covered in their dark shadow. He just stood there for some time, observing the boy observing him. He almost seemed to want to say something, but apparently didn't find the right words, so he just walked back to the bed, and this time didn't just sit on it, but kneeled next to Draco's sitting form.

"Lay back down," he requested, and once the boy did, he covered his body, their lips touching anew. Severus didn't stop there, however, he trailed his kisses down on the pale neck, following a collarbone for a while, straight onto the prize of a nipple. Draco gasped at the first feel of a man's lips surrounding his sensitive nub. He had played with them before, but it was entirely different to have someone else do it. He knew he was making sounds, moaning, sighing himself, but he had no control over them, so he just let them leave his lips. The man worked one into a hard peak, and then turned to its pair, making sure to lavish that with as much attention as the other. Draco couldn't do anything but let the older man feast on his body. Then those lips moved downward, dipping into his belly button, and the boy wondered how he didn't know that a belly button could be so sensitive. Yet his body didn't want to stop there, his hips moved unconsciously upwards, begging for the last article of clothing to be take off too.

Severus moved, and then he was staring down at Draco from between his spread thighs. He hooked his long fingers into the boxer briefs, and pulled down, revealing the last of the boy's body to his gaze. His erection was already full, his pale pink cock weeping fluid. The boy had little time to process being fully naked, as the man was already leaning down, taking the tip into his lips. The blond knew he wouldn't last long, he was already so aroused just by the new touches and feelings, by surrendering himself to the man. Severus must have known this, as without much finesse and tenderness, he took the boy down his throat, burying his large nose in the blond curls surrounding his shaft. It only took a few sucks, and Draco felt himself falling over the edge, his whole body being overtaken by a rush of hormones, as he shouted his pleasure into the room.

When he came down from his high, he found the older man lying beside him, watching him with clear desire in his eyes. Draco looked away, still not completely comfortable with what they have done. That brought his naked cock into view, and for a second he could still see the man's lips there, quickly sucking him to completion. The boy could feel his arousal returning just at the thought, but he had no idea what was supposed to happen after that.

"I took the edge off," Severus replied to his silent question. "I'm sure as a teenager you won't have a problem with getting aroused again."

"Do we have to do more?" Draco was equally curious and also scared of the whole thing.

"Are you fully satisfied?"

"No," his orgasm did more than the kiss had to sate the hunger, but for a full feeding he needed something more.

"I thought it wouldn't. For you to be fed fully, I'd also need to come while touching you."

"How do you know so much about it?" Draco wondered.

"Magical creature inheritances have been a … hobby of mine. It's fascinating how the properties of a magical creature can mix with a regular witch or wizard. Incubi and succubi are very misunderstood due to their sexual nature, and also their rarity, as the creatures themselves have died out centuries ago, and only survive dormantly in mostly pure-blood families to sometimes become active. So naturally, I've read up on them a lot."

During his lecture, Draco briefly wondered how Severus could still sound like a professor while almost completely naked. However, it was a welcomed respite from their task.

"What do we do now?" Draco wondered, feeling the need to continue their activities rising.

"Well, now, you're going to fuck me," Severus said matter-of-factly, and Draco was rendered speechless for a moment.

"Me? You?" His mind was not comprehending. "I thought it would be the other way around."

"Later. I think that you should first become comfortable with the situation and with your own body, before doing that," he paused, obviously trying to find the best way to explain his reasons. "Bottoming feels a lot more intimate than being on top. You're taking another person into your body. I don't think you're ready for that yet. However, as I enjoy both, I think that would be the best scenario. If you want to try the other position, then we can work up to that gradually," he assured him. "Then you can figure out which you like better, or maybe you like both, like I do."

"I didn't even know you liked men," Draco realised as Severus was obviously very well versed in gay sex, which sentence sounded ridiculous in his head.

"I don't like to make my sexual preferences public, that's true. I do like men and women almost equally, actually, but in my life I've found that men are easier to have the kind of brief encounters with than women, especially in the Wizarding World," he paused, feeling the need to further explain. "I don't have the freedom to engage in proper relationships, but even I have to satisfy my needs once in a while."

"Oh," Draco really didn't know what to say to that. Severus' life was that of an adult, and Draco as a teen boy couldn't fully grasp the hardships of life outside school yet. Nor did he care to. "Your needs will be satisfied in the coming years now," the boy realised.

"Yes. It is kind of convenient in that regard, but it's not something I would have voluntarily sought out." He saw Draco biting his lip.

"I'm a burden that was thrust on you."

"No … somewhat, but, Draco," he sighed again, frustrated as words seemed to fail him. He was propped up on one arm, staring down at the boy with whom he was going to share a bed with for the next three years at least, and feeling conflicted about it. "Let me explain. The sex will be welcome. You're a beautiful boy, much more beautiful than anyone I've ever been with. Your nature will demand that we have sex frequently. It's more than any wizard would ever want. However, you're also a boy I watched grow up. You're only 15, which is younger than I was during my first time, and I could technically be your father. You are also in a situation that is almost forcing you to have sex with me." He smirked in a pained way, clearly not completely comfortable with the whole thing himself. "The situation is not ideal. Normally, if anything like this happened between us I would have much preferred it when we were both adults, without any pressure, and had time to build up a relationship. So while I'm surely going to take great pleasure in everything that we do, I still wish it was under very different circumstances. Is everything clear to you now?" He looked for some sort of confirmation in the boy, but apparently he didn't find it as he pressed on. "You're not a burden. You're like the greatest gift life has every given me, but I'm almost afraid to take it, because I'm not sure that being shagged by your old ugly Potions teacher is really something that you would ever want."

Draco understood at that moment. Severus thought that he wasn't good enough. The man seemed always so sure of himself. He was a brilliant and intelligent man, wrapped around by his strong magic like his cloak, and Draco never thought that he would have such insecurities. Yet at that moment, looking into the man's eyes, Draco understood that that was the real problem. It was also the moment he understood that he had never seen Severus as actually old, and definitely never ugly. Putting his hunger aside, he mostly wanted to show the man that not only was he worthy of Draco Malfoy, but it would be definitely something that he would have wanted regardless of the situation. Granted, probably a few years from now would have been ideal, but right now was all right enough.

He didn't think that he had the words to express his feelings at that moment, but decided to rather show him. Draco moved to his side to face the darker man and then leaned to him, meeting his lips in a kiss. As his tongue slipped into the older man's mouth, he could feel him giving in, and pulling the younger on top as he laid back. As their tongues curved around each other, so did their limbs entangle, and Draco's young cock started to take an interest again. The body under him was equally stirring, and the boy took the lesson he was just shown, and mimicked Severus' earlier ministrations. As he explored the torso before him for the first time with kisses, licks and nips, the man under him made the most delicious moans and groans. This gave him a feeling of pride that it was him making the much more experienced man sound like that. He discovered that he loved the way the bigger nipples fit into his lips, but Severus seemed to be a bit more sensitive in that area, as the blond found himself being pushed off after a few licks. No trouble, he continued down his path to explore the hard muscles of his stomach. He briefly wondered if the man worked out, but then his attention was taken up by the deep navel. Severus seemed to enjoy being licked there as much as the blond did.

Finally, Draco reached his destination and eyed the black boxers doing a poor job of hiding the man's erection. The pink member peeked out a little through the slit, and the boy decided to free him of the last regaining garment. Severus helped by raising his hips up, and at last, he too, was completely naked.

Draco stared at the cock before him. He had never seen another up close before, and it was definitely bigger than his. He was briefly glad that it wasn't going into him that night. Actually, it wasn't even fully erect yet, just half-way to hardness. The boy was a bit perplexed about what to do with it, and as there were no instructions coming, he decided to explore. He first ran a few fingers from the top to the bottom, feeling the different texture of the tip and then the shaft. It was the same as his, and somewhat familiar. Getting bolder, he curled his fingers around the glans, and holding the cock, slid his hand down to the base. The man liked this, and gave a groan. This, at least was familiar territory again, as Draco himself had pulled himself off many times before. He started to proceed that way, while thinking about how the man had sucked his cock, and how good it felt. He wanted to make him feel that good too, but was a bit squeamish about actually doing it. However, as he watched the increasing arousal play across the dark man's features, he worked up the courage and stopping his hand, leaned over the tip. He gave a tentative lick to the pre-come oozing out of the slit. It was thick and salty, but not an overly bad taste. With his tongue the spongy texture felt actually rather pleasant, and he gave it a bigger swipe with his tongue, while he looked up to see the older man's reaction. His eyes were wide and unblinking, as if he was barely comprehending what was happening. Draco grinned at this, and emboldened, decided to go ahead and put his lips around the tip as well.

"Draco."

That one word echoed like a prayer in the otherwise silent room, and went straight to the blond's cock. He only then realised how painfully aroused he was becoming, having mostly paid attention to the man before him. He looked up, his lips still around the head, and gazing into those dark orbs, he slowly slid as much as he could into his mouth. Severus stared at him with wide eyes, and then when the boy slowly pulled up, sucking all the way, the man groaned so loud, it was good that all the rooms had permanent silencing charms around them.

"Draco, if you do that, I don't think I'll be able to last long," Severus pleaded. "Lube?" he asked, and Draco briefly wondered how he knew he had some, but then realised that he was a teenage boy, and probably all of them had it. He motioned with his eyes to the bedside table drawer, never releasing the man's cock from his mouth.

Thanks to a long arm, the older man quickly got the lube out, and handed it down to the younger. He finally released the member, and sat up, questioningly.

"You'll need to prepare me. Put some lube onto your finger and put it into my ass. Pull in and out, and when you feel you have room, put in another finger. Once those comfortably fit, put some lube on your cock and you can enter me," Severus quickly explained the mechanics of preparation, but Draco still felt a bit apprehensive about actually doing it.

He took a quick breath, lubed up his right index finger and lay down on his stomach to reach better. The man raised his knees up and spread them wide to give better access. Draco stared at the opening where he knew he was going to go, and slowly inserted his digit, watching it as it went in. He man clearly enjoyed it from the sounds he was making, so the boy picked up the pace to prepare the channel for him. As he was doing this, the cock before him didn't wane, and he decided to play with that as well. He took the member into his lips again, while he kept finger fucking Severus.

"Oh god," he sighed, and Draco felt a surge of victory as the man continued to sigh and moan and groan under him, clearly losing himself in the feelings the blond was evoking in his body.

Soon he felt the hole loosening, and could add another finger. When he felt no resistance even around two fingers anymore, he knew it was time. He felt a bit nervous again, and that threatened to wane is erection that stood proudly out. He took the lube and slicked up his penis, pulling at it a bit to make sure he was fully hard. He got as close as possible to Severus' opening, who was eagerly watching his actions, and position his cock. He guided the tip in with his hand, and at first he thought it was impossible to fit, but with a little nudge forward, the tip was through the first ring of muscles. The man under him moaned very loudly, and Draco saw his eyes shut closed in bliss. He climbed on top of him, supporting himself with his arms on either side of the man, as slowly pushed all of his cock inside.

It was incredible. He had never felt anything so tight around his shaft, and he almost came at the feeling. He took a few deep breaths to make his impending orgasm go away, when he pulled out slightly, and then pushed in all the way again, rocking the other man a bit.

"Draco," Severus sighed again, and opened his eyes to gaze at the younger man inside him. Their eyes locked as the blond started to move in earnest, not being able to restrain himself. Lacking much self control, he was soon slapping harshly and fast against the body of the other man, who took it without a word. Draco noticed that he had reached down and was wanking himself, but couldn't time it with the boy's erratic thrusts.

Time seemed to stop as the blond was lost in a haze of onyx eyes and the grasp of a tight channel around his cock. He fucked without any finesse, or restrain, and his instincts delighted in his partner taking everything that he had to offer without protest. The room was a mess of sounds of two men groaning in abandon, and the slapping of bodies. Suddenly, the older man was shouting, and tightening even more around Draco. He felt the release of energy invade his body, as he lost himself in his own orgasm. His arms gave out and he fell onto the man under him, still lost in the magic being released by their orgasms, as his incubus side feasted on it. His whole body tingled and groaned as it finally received what it had been craving for over a week, and the young incubus felt more powerful as ever before. He felt like he could rule the world with that power.

When he returned to earth, he was enveloped in strong arms. The room smelled of cum and sweat, their bodies slick and sticky with them. It should have been a bit gross, but Draco had never felt so good, and didn't really want to move.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we should really get cleaned up," Severus spoke up, and Draco complied with a sigh.

The man got up with him, and together they went to the shower.

"How to you feel?" the older asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Wonderful, though a bit sore," he looked at his cock.

The other man grinned and started the water, testing its temperature.

"You're not alone in being sore. What about the hunger?"

"All gone. I feel like after the Welcoming feast, except the fullness isn't in my stomach, but all over my body. It's weird," he shrugged.

"That's probably normal." He stepped under the shower and Draco joined him. The older man gathered some soap, but instead of applying it to his own body, he started to clean the boy. "I can't go another round, but I thought you'd enjoy this," he explained.

Draco did, but his mind wouldn't let him just find delight in the sensations.

"So, what now?"

"We'll have to set up a schedule. Probably twice a week for now, and we'll see how you mature. We'll probably have to gradually increase the frequency."

It all sounded so clinical.

"Do we have to have a schedule?" he pouted.

"I'm afraid so. If I feed you more often, it will tire me out. Feed you too often, and it will take a toll on my magic. We may be using mostly the sexual power generated by our activities, but you're still taking some of my magic. I need time to replenish," he explained, as he carefully cleaned the boy's cock and balls, taking care not to rub too much. "Not that I wouldn't love to have you under, above, and generally around me every night. And day." The man grinned at him, and this surprised the blond, but also delighted him.

"I'm sorry. I understand," Draco felt a bit admonished. The sex had been incredible, and he wished he could do it every night, but Severus was right. He cleaned the older man as it was his turn, trying not to linger too much. They shut off the water and stepped off, taking turns with the towels as well.

They returned to the bedroom and Severus went to gather his clothes and started to dress. Draco stared at him.

"You're leaving?"

The man stopped and looked at Draco.

"I have to. It wouldn't be good if I was seen leaving here in the morning. I also need to talk to Dumbledore."

A cold sweat broke out along the blond's spine.

"Wh… why?"

"I have to let him know, Draco. It's not something I can get out of. Don't worry, he'll understand that we have to do what we're doing, but I'm afraid he has to be aware."

"Won't he forbid it? You're my teacher."

"You're an incubus. You have to feed one way or another, and Dumbledore will know this. I'll handle it."

Draco knew he would. There was no doubt in Severus' voice, and the boy had complete faith in him. He just kind of wished he could spend the night in the man's arms.

"Next time would probably be safer in my rooms. They open from my office, so people won't know that that's where you're going," he was already making plans, and this relaxed the blond further.

"All right," Draco gave in, and pulled out his wand to cast an air freshening charm. Then he sat down on his bed to see the man who had just taken his virginity finish dressing. It seemed like he was just going to walk out the door, but then paused, stepped over to the blond, and gave him a deep, toe curling kiss. He was gone before Draco could open his eyes, but the feel of his lips still lingered.


	4. Unpleasant Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, no smut in this one. Maybe next chapter, but that depends on how my boys are feeling...

Draco woke after the night his world changed with a smile on his face. His life may had changed irrevocably, but he found he didn’t mind. In fact, the prospect of regularly exploring his sexuality with an older, more experienced man seemed wonderful in the light of day. He stretched, feeling his ribs popping, his cock still a bit sore. Maybe more lube next time. More lube! He felt like giggling.

His good mood was also increased by the feel of his magic singing. Before his first feeding, he was always tired, barely dragging his body through the day. However, this morning he was full of energy, his body alight with a new sense of his surroundings. In fact, the magic wasn’t just coming from him. He could find it buzzing in the walls, seeping from the other students milling about the Slytherin dormitories. It was unlike anything he had ever felt, and he didn’t really know what he was supposed to do with it. It was probably connected to his inheritance. He made a mental note to ask from Severus, since he seemed to be the expert on his condition.

Amidst his musings, he noted that he had to hurry if he wanted to catch breakfast before his classes, so he got quickly ready and was out the door in a few minutes, the grin never leaving his face. Pansy of course noticed his mood just as he took a place next to her.

“You seem better,” she raised an eyebrow at her childhood friend, clearly asking for more information.

“I’m great!” he replied, a bit too enthusiastically.

“You fainted. It was quite comical really. You pulled Potter onto you, and his face turned all red as he sprawled out on top. If you wanted to get under the boy so much, I’m sure there would be other ways to do it,” she mock sneered, trying not to laugh at the memory.

“Luckily, I don’t remember any of that. As it turned out, I’ve been sick, and with everything going on, just ignored the signs. I was given a potion and cured last night, so I’m okay now,” Draco easily made up the lie. Pansy may have been his longest friend, but he still didn’t want her to know that he was a sex magic feeding magical creature. That would have made things too weird.

“Are you sure you're okay now?” Pansy was no Hufflepuff to take things on face value and had known Draco long enough to detect that he wasn't being truthful.

“I am,” Draco tried to reassure her. Though inside, he was starting to wonder just why he was so all right with everything.

“Very well, I won't pressure you further,” it almost seemed like Pansy was going to let it lie, “but you can come to me once you're ready to talk.” So much for that.

Draco ate in silence, thankful for the others for letting him be. When he woke he felt so elated, but now that seemed to start to evaporate in the cold light of day. The sex was great, but this was his reality now. He didn't just have sex when he wanted to. He needed it as much as the toast he was eating. He may not be so lucky in the future to have someone there when he needed it. Someone he actually wanted. That thought scared him. He had to talk to Snape about the details of his condition and what the future may hold for him.

As if on automation, his gaze strayed to the Gryffindor table and its triad. He wondered what Saint Potter would say about his condition. The git would probably be scandalised. Draco had heard that Muggles were all prudes. His eyes would go round behind his spectacles, making him look younger than someone should be at fourteen. His full lips would form an O, round and perfect for… Draco stopped that train of thought. He was an annoying Gryffindor.

The blond immediately knew when Severus entered the room. He seemed to be aware of the man under his skin. It was probably just his Incubus instincts, but he did need to have a talk with him soon. It also provided a welcome distraction from Potter and his facial features. However, they needed to go to classes, so there would be only time to chat in the evening. Maybe there would be time for some feeding as well.

Draco shifted in his seat, willing himself to think of other things. He did not want to stand up from the table with an erection. As he got ready to head for classes, a school owl scooped down in front of him, and held out his leg with a message. Draco was a bit annoyed at the late-comer, because he was afraid of not getting to Charms fast enough. So he quickly got the scroll and unrolled it. It was from Dumbledore asking that he visit after dinner.

The boy groaned. Of course the old man would know about his changed condition and would want to discuss it. He did not look forward to talking about it with the man. No boy wanted to discuss his sex-life with his Headmaster, who was over a century old. He shook his head, dreading the talk, and resolved himself to trying to concentrate on his classes and putting everything out of his mind for now.

Naturally, he may have wanted to concentrate on his studies, but his mind kept either replaying scenes from last night, or playing different scenarios of his talk with Dumbledore. Therefore, he was quite frustrated by the time he was finally before the gargoyle. He hadn’t had much for lunch, nor for dinner, his stomach was too much in knots for that. He didn’t know the password, but he was expected, so the statue jumped aside and he could travel up the spiral staircase with ease.

Upstairs Dumbledore greeted him from behind his desk, and gestured for him to sit down. He seemed to contemplate him for what felt like eternity, though was probably a few seconds. Draco tried really hard not to squirm under that penetrating gaze.

“Mr Malfoy, I wished to discuss your … condition,” he started, delicately. “I was not aware of such lineage from your family, but Professor Snape revealed that the change is unexpected for your parents as well.”

Draco wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to that, so he just nodded. He hadn’t heard of an Incubus in his family either.

“Normally, I don’t condone a student-teacher relationship, but these are different circumstances. Your manifestation leaves you with two avenues. You either seek a different person for each instance, or you find someone powerful enough to be able to feed you regularly. As the only person who would be capable of that is a teacher, I’m left with no other options, but to permit your relationship with Professor Snape,” he paused, regarding the blond. “Unless you have any objections to the arrangement.”

“No, no objections!” Draco hastened to reassure the man. Maybe he was a bit too eager in his exclamation, and blushed at his own enthusiasm.

“Very well. However, should you encounter any problems regarding it, my door is always open,” he sounded like he finished what he wanted to say, but still, he didn’t dismiss the Slytherin, so Draco waited. “There was another matter I wanted to discuss. You manifested on your fifteenth birthday. You may be aware, that it’s quite early for a magical inheritance.”

“Yes, I am aware. Normally it should be at seventeen,” Draco wondered where this was leading.

“Incubus powers grow over time, and so does the need to feed. Professor Snape assures me that he can take care of you a few times a week, but your early manifestation may mean that you will grow into a very powerful Incubus. The more powerful, the more energy you will need,” he left Draco to draw his own conclusions for a few seconds, but he just looked at the Headmaster with confusion. He really needed to discuss his condition more with Severus. “Which means, there may come a time when Professor Snape won’t be enough. As you are aware, an Incubus not only feeds on the energy generated by … sex, but also the magical energy of the person he is with. That is why you needed a wizard powerful enough to withstand the loss of energy. However, the stronger you are, the more often you will need to feed. There is only so much Professor Snape can provide for you.”

“You mean, I’ll need to find someone else?” Draco tried not to freak out. Just how many people did he have to sleep with on a regular basis?

“I’m afraid so. However, that could be years in the making, or even after you are done with your school career. I just wanted to make you aware of the possibility.”

There was pity in the man’s eyes, and Draco hated it. He was a Malfoy he had never been pitied in his life! People envied him!

“I feel … I need to talk to Severus,” he choked out, trying not to panic. Why was he even discussing this with an old man? He wanted Severus!

“I understand. He anticipated as much and is waiting for you in his office.”

“Thank you, Headmaster,” Draco nodded, and was out the door before Dumbledore could utter a ‘goodbye’.

Draco hurried down the corridor, all the way to the dungeons. The castle hummed around him, further fuelling his distraught feelings. He didn’t know how he was going to cope. Was he to be the slut of Hogwarts? Would he have to sleep with the whole school in a few years to live? In the morning his thoughts were full of the wonderful sex he had to look forward to with an experienced and handsome wizard. By the evening, he was faced with the reality that he may need to fuck half the school at least just to stay alive. Or would he die? He didn’t know what the consequences of not enough feeding would be, and he wanted to know. He practically flew to Severus’ office, and once there, he frantically banged on the wooden door.


	5. All His Questions Answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Once I was finished with the previous one, I just kept going. Our boys decided to have a little fun again, so we're all getting lucky. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. In the coming chapters I hope to make good use of Hogwarts. I'll want to live out my desk fetish, but you guys may have other ideas concerning location. Feel free to share!

When the door was yanked open, Draco nearly fell through in his momentum. Instead, he managed to catch himself in time, and only faced Severus with a raised fist, that he quickly lowered.

“I assume you talked to Dumbledore,” Severus dawled with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” Draco breathed, gasping from his run through the corridors.

“Come in. We shouldn’t discuss this here.” Severus turned and left Draco to close the door behind him. The boy thought they would be talking in the office, but the older man lead him through a door in the back.

It opened to a sitting room. It was tastefully, though sparsely furnished. There were no paintings on the walls, instead they were lined by dark bookcases filled to the brim. A fire crackled in the fireplace, trying to keep the chill of the dungeons away. Before it, there was a couch with a coffee table, and a large armchair with a footstool that had obviously been the most well-used furniture in the room. A thick rug completed the picture. The colours were not Slytherin green, as probably everyone would have expected, but warm browns with some red and deep forest green.

Instead of the armchair, Severus sat down onto the couch, and Draco joined him. It was big and comfortable, unlike the ones in the Manor. Those were always more for show than comfort, forcing the people who sat in them to have a rigid posture. He could try to relax into Severus’ furniture.

“What did the old man say?” Severus drew his attention.

“He … he told me I would need to sleep with the whole school!” Draco exclaimed.

Severus chuckled. He knew Draco enough to be aware of how much the boy loved to exaggerate.

“All right, that’s not exactly what he said. It was implied,” Draco admitted.

“You’re worried about your need to feed increasing,” he sighed. It was the one that meant he was calling for patience. “It won’t happen now. There will likely come a time when my feeding you won’t be enough. For now, we’ll start with a modest schedule.”

The blond looked at the man. A feeding schedule. Like a baby. It felt a bit strange to be discussing sex with those terms. He remembered being a scrawny kid when he was younger, and healers telling his parents to make sure he ate five times a day to gain strength. Now the man before him was talking about fucking in similar terms.

“Once a week,” Severus continued, drawing the boy from his dark musings. “We’ll see if that’s enough. If not, then we can do twice a week, and that should be enough. No doubt we’ll need to increase the frequency with time, but I’m sure I can handle about three times a week, maybe even four.”

Now that Draco was relaxed in Severus’ reassuring presence, he felt excitement running through his body at having sex with the man so often. He was so calmly discussing it, it was almost clinical. However, it did manage to awaken the rational side of Draco’s mind.

“What if that’s not enough and I’m still at Hogwarts?” Draco voiced what was distressing him the most.

“Then we’ll find you a second feeder.”

“Who? Dumbledore…”

“Professor Dumbledore.”

“Fine,” he hated when he was corrected like that. “ _Professor_ Dumbledore said that you were the only option at school. He said only a teacher would be strong enough, and you’re the only teachers that’s like… not old.” He made a disgusted face, contemplating the other teachers. Would he have a night with McGonagall to look forward to? Or some other teacher? The thought of touching anyone else that way filled him with nausea.

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be a teacher. For them, it would only be once a week, probably not more. A more powerful student could handle that as well. However, we could be only talking about your last year here, so plenty of time to consider our options. Maybe we could have a more attractive Defence teacher then,” Severus was obviously trying to reassure him.

The boy relaxed at that thought. If it was only supplementary, then he could handle it. Unbidden, he saw green eyes and full lips in front of him, but he quickly tore himself away from such thoughts.

“Which brings me to a question that we haven’t talked about last night. I am aware of your past regarding boys, but are you only interested in them, or girls as well? I’m trying to see what our potential options can be.”

Draco blushed. He couldn’t believe himself. He’s just had sex with the man, but actually talking about it made him blush.

“Well, I am interested in girls as well. However, you know the pressure on pure-blood girls in our House. They are very cautious, so it’s much easier to find male snogging partners.” The boy explained.

“Good. That opens up a lot more options. You probably have many questions. I will let you ask them tonight, but first, I wanted to enquire how you were feeling.”

“Great!” Now that his anxiety had been sedated, the magic around him felt comforting once more. “I can feel the magic around me like I never have before. I have heard that the castle was magical, but the walls seem to be humming. I can even feel the energy coming off of the other students and teachers, if I pay attention to it,” Draco explained his new world with enthusiasm. “Why am I suddenly so aware of magic, Severus?”

“That’s your predator sense.”

“Predator?” he didn’t like the sound of that. What was he, some sort of magical lion?

“Yes. As you know, Incubi feed on magical energy. Not just the sexual one. Feeding while having sex is how you keep your food source alive. However, you can feed without that, you’d probably kill the person though. That’s what scares people the most about Incubi. You can suck out a person’s magic just as a Dementor suck out a soul.”

“I’m a Dementor?!” Now he was getting frightened of himself.

“No! Just _like_ one!” Severus saw that the boy was close to freaking out again. He ran a hand through his long hair in agitation. “I’m probably not explaining this right. … Magical energy sustains you, the same way as regular food. You feel the magical energy around you, like you smell bacon. As long as you are well fed, you won’t feel the need to do anything about it.”

“And if I’m not?” Draco wondered, afraid of the answer to a question he had been wondering about all day. “I want to know what happens if I don’t feed, if I don’t have sex.”

“Well, like any predator, the hunger can take over. You may faint, like you did yesterday, but you may also wake up with your hunger, and your instincts would demand that you feed.”

The boy thought back to the kiss after he woke up. Severus had to practically force him to stop. He was sucking out the man’s energy through his mouth!

“So, I’d just jump some random witch or wizard, and fuck them?” The thought of his instincts trying to force himself on someone filled him with nausea. He wasn’t a rapist.

“No. At that point you would be operating on instincts,” Severus took a deep breath. “You’d simply suck them dry of their magic.”

“I’d kill them?!” Draco couldn’t keep his voice level. He didn’t want to become a killer.

“I’m afraid so. However, it won’t come to that. You’ll receive regular feedings from me,” Severus tried to reassure him.

Draco, on the other hand felt like a ticking time bomb. He was a walking weapon. Should someone learn of what he was, anyone with malicious intent could just lock him up, starve him, and then let him loose in a group of wizards. He shivered at the thought of how dangerous he could be.

“That’s why we’re keeping it a secret.”

“Partly. Lucius also doesn’t wish to reveal that the Malfoy family may not be wholly human,” Severus admitted.

Draco smirked at the irony. How proud he had been of his pure blood. It had been instilled in him since birth. And now, he had to find out that it wasn’t so. His mind suddenly wondered to the many little graves placed far enough from Malfoy Manor to be out of sight and out of mind. Maybe that was why he had been the only child of his parents’ to live so long, because he had a magical creature inheritance. He briefly recalled when he asked about Rose, who had the same birth date as he did. As it turned out, his twin seemed the stronger one. They didn’t even give Draco a name at first, not wanting to waste a good name on a baby that would be just a headstone in a few days. Then Rose just stopped breathing one night, and as if by a miracle, Draco survived. That’s how he got the name Draco, because he thought like a little dragon to stay alive. He shook his head. He never wanted to think about his dead siblings. It was too painful.

“Okay, so I’ll feed regularly. Where?” Draco was trying to think about the practical side of things. That relaxed him, and made him concentrate on the mundane.

“I was thinking here. It would seem odd if I went to your room regularly. However, we could say that I was giving you extra lessons.”

“Of what? I have top grades,” Draco frowned.

“You could insinuate that I was teaching you things outside the curriculum,” Severus suggested.

Draco grinned at that. Everyone would think that he was teaching him some sort of Dark Arts. He would be the envy of Slytherin even more! Though if they knew what he was actually doing, some of them would envy him all the same.

“Oh, another thing I wanted to ask!” he just remembered, as at the thought of his remedial lessons his blood started to rush south. “Will I always feed when I have sex?”

“Yes, that’s inevitable. So you can’t do it with great regularity with the same person. That would potentially slowly kill them, as they wouldn’t have time to naturally replenish the magic you took,” Severus explained, aware of what the implications were.

“Does this mean I can’t get married?” Draco was well aware of the importance of him continuing the Malfoy line. It was something that his father always stressed.

“You can, but you would either have to form a triad marriage, or have a lover or two on the side. I doubt that once you reached your full maturity, only one feeder would be enough. Also, once you got a witch pregnant, you wouldn’t be able to feed from them, as they would need all their magic to sustain the pregnancy. However,” he was sighing again, which was usually not a good sign, “as a magical creature, you may not need to rely on a witch at all. Incubi can usually get pregnant themselves.”

Draco’s eyes became round as saucers at that. He could get pregnant? Like, up in the duff, bun in the oven, pregnant? He had heard that some magical creatures had that ability, they were a kind of hidden hermaphrodites, but he never thought he could be one.

“How do I prevent it?” for the first time in his life, he apparently had to consider birth control as part of his homoerotic fantasies. He always thought that at least with men that would never be a concern.

“Simple. As a very sexual magical creature, you can control when you want your body to be fertile.”

This confused Draco. So he was just supposed to think hard enough, or something? What if he accidentally thought about kids for some reason, and that his body took as a cue to become fertile? Severus could obviously read his face like an open book, because he frowned.

“Probably you wouldn’t even be able to do it now, as by Incubus standard you’re a newborn. I’m sure you’ll develop that sense once you reach full maturity.”

The blond sighed with relief. He’d probably didn’t have to worry about the whole thing for years. Maybe he wouldn’t even have to get married, though that probably wouldn’t go over well with his parents, to be a single father. He would need someone to have regular sex anyway, for the rest of his life.

“Okay, another question. What about after Hogwarts?” he voiced what has been bothering him the most. He knew that time would fly by, and he would be out of the cocoon of school. Most likely without Severus.

The man in question shifted uncomfortably. This set off alarm bells in Draco. He was mainly doing this because his father had asked. Though the blond recalled him saying something about wishing the whole thing transpired after he had left Hogwarts, so maybe there was a chance this wasn’t just for the next three years. However, did he even want it to be long-term? Honestly, he wasn’t sure. He was just fifteen.

“We’ll just have to wait and see. Three years is a long time. There are also things … happening, and I would rather not plan that much ahead.”

A cold dread seeped into Draco at Severus’ words. He had forgotten about it with everything going on, but his father’s words about ‘Our Lord’ were coming back to him. His fears about being starved and unleashed as a weapon came back, and he understood his father’s and Severus’ concern. However, it wasn’t something he could deal with at the time. That was his father’s realm, and he didn’t seem to be inclined to letting his son be used in such a way either. Draco was sure he would figure something out, though he doubted that the Dark Lord could be kept in the … dark about such a thing.

“I understand,” was all he ended up saying, and he was out of questions for the time.

“Last night you were close to starving. Do you need to be fed again?” Severus inquired, and Draco had to look away. He wondered if he did.

“Well, this morning I was feeling great, but it has ebbed somewhat. I’m not sure if that means I need to feed, though,” the blond explained.

The dark man seemed to contemplate his words. He suddenly stood, and motioned towards a door.

“We’d better … just to be safe,” the boy noticed that he was trying not to smile, so he grinned for him instead. It would feel good to let go after so much serious talk.

Being a teenager had a lot of benefits. One was that by the time Severus opened the door that turned out to lead to his bedroom, Draco was already getting hard. They made quick work of their clothes, Severus obviously using a charm to get all of those buttons open. Last night’s tentative touches were gone, and as their lips came together, they were filled with need. The older man reluctantly broke away, and gently showed the blond towards the bed, who quickly climbed in the middle. He barely had time to register the black satin sheets and the large four-poster, before the man was on him, attempting to lick and bite every inch of his torso.

Draco could just lay back and enjoy the onslaught, as his nipples were teased and hardened, his stomach nipped and caressed. He only understood at that moment how much the man had restrained himself the previous night. As the dark head was heading south, a long finger appeared at the blond’s lips, clearly asking entrance into his mouth. He licked and sucked the single digit, mimicking what he wanted to do to the other man’s cock. Then the finger was gone, but soon he could feel it around his entrance. He didn’t know if he was ready yet for that, and maybe because of this, his moans quieted.

“Don’t worry, just playing … for now,” the older man reassured him, and the younger could relax as his erection was engulfed in wet heat again. He wasn’t overly large, and he didn’t mind his smaller size as his tip slipped down Severus’ throat. Just as he was starting to relax into the blowjob, he could feel the finger slipping slowly into his tight channel. It felt odd at first, but as it slowly travelled upwards, Draco suddenly saw stars. He looked down at the other man grinning against a mouthful of cock. There had never been a more arousing sight.

As the man kept up his assault on his cock and prostate, the boy knew he wouldn’t last long. It only took him a few more minutes to spray the man’s throat full of his seed. He let go of the softened organ, as the blond tried to get his breath back. He was staring at the teen, an uncharacteristic smile on his face as he watched him calm down from his high. Once Draco had his wits about him, he looked down to see the man’s proud erection jutting from his nest of dark curls. He once again registered that it was considerably larger, and the thought of it going inside him was intimidating. He had enjoyed the finger a lot, but it was just a single finger. Not that huge thing.

The man had had his fill of looking, and with a detour to his nightstand for the lube, he lay back on the bed next to Draco. He handed the tube to him without a word, and spread his legs, clearly indicating for him to get on with it.

The blond got up and took position before the man’s spread thighs and impressive manhood. Just the sight alone was making his cock stir anew. He spread the lube on his finger, and slowly began to massage the opening. Meanwhile, he grasped the erection, and started to lick the head, similarly to the night before. At least it was familiar territory now, and he was no longer just tentatively exploring. It wasn’t that kind of night anyway. He knew that this was going to be fast. His finger worked on Severus’ opening faster as well. He worked in one, and then soon two. He found he could take more of the man into his mouth as well, though nowhere near as much as the deepthroating sensation he had felt. He briefly wondered if there was a way to learn that, but his mind was taken off such musings by the older man pleading his name, obviously encouraging him to just enter him.

The teen listened to his request, and quickly lubed up his returned erection. He took more care to use plenty this time, and positioned himself at the puckered entrance. It didn’t look stretched enough, but he figured the older man knew what he wanted, so he carefully entered him. The loud groan that came from the dark man thrilled Draco. He never would have thought that one of the things he would love most about sex was going to be hearing his partner’s responses to what he was doing to him. He slowly bottomed out inside the man, and pulled out equally slowly. However, Severus apparently wasn’t going to tolerate the pace, as he rolled his pelvis trying to get him to go deep inside again. The blond took the hint, and bent forward, to be on all fours above the man. He could set a faster pace, and was soon pistoning his hips into the body below him as fast as he could. His whole world narrowed to just the feeling of fucking. All he could concentrate on was ramming himself into the man as fast and hard as possible, and he was just taking it, babbling, groaning, moaning and sometimes shouting. He noticed one of those long fingered hands disappear between them, probably jerking himself off. The teen briefly wondered if he was getting the man’s prostate, but from the sounds he was making, he assumed he was, so he just kept going at his relentless pace. He was getting close himself. He could feel his balls drawing up, ready to empty themselves inside the willing body. He bent down to give a searing kiss to the man, and whispered ‘so close’. Their eyes met, and he felt himself drowning in those black pools. Suddenly there it was, Severus screaming his release, his channel tightened impossibly around Draco, and that set off his own orgasm. He could feel the energy thrumming into him, seeping into his very bones, and he felt he could come just from that alone.

He lost the strength in his arms, and he was falling right into the waiting arms of Severus. He didn’t move until his breath calmed, and only then just to slip out the tip of his now flacid penis from the tight channel it was still clinging onto. The man was still hugging him, also struggling to come down from his own high. Draco just wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep right there. However, he knew he had to return to Slytherin that night, or risk his friends finding out everything. He looked up at the man, and found him looking at him as well. He climbed up a little, and shared a kiss with him. At first he intended it to just be a small exchange, but the man’s arms came around him again, and they were drinking each other in as if they never wanted to break apart. Strangely, it was Draco who stopped it, not wanting to start another round. It wasn’t just the time. He was scared of going another round and potentially taking more from the man than what he could recover. With that dark thought in mind, the blond rose out of the bad to take his shower and get ready to head back to his own bed, which seemed empty for the first time in his life.


End file.
